Strawberry Panic : The Boy's Secret In A Pure Yuri Garden
by generalrapter
Summary: A year has pass since the anime and manga. An a new group of young girls has arrive at the 3 girls schools . Among them is pretty little princess name Muki. Who was sent to St.M upon her dying mothers last wishes. To escapes consonance fear of boys at her old school. But When she arrive's she soon starts meeting a bunch important figures. As her life becomes a living Fairy Tall.


Strawberry Panic : The Boy's Secret In A Pure Yuri Garden

Episode 0 :The little princess of Strawberry Hall has arrive

( our story begin one year after the events of the first strawberry panic. On bright wonderful sunny day early Autumn. Marking a brand new semester at the private girls schools of St. Le Rim Girls , St. Spica's , and St. Miatre Girls. An the new students were starting to arrive one after another to different schools)

( One of the new students is a seemly ordinal young girl with short dark blue hair , glorious long eye lashes with dizzying Crystal blue eyes that shine in moon light. An on her heard she wore a pretty silver hair band , like a beautiful young princess. An on her ears she wore a beautiful set of plural colored earrings)

( she was wearing some kinds of White kenpo outfit with a blue boarding to it , and she had on a pair of dark blue pants. An carrying a pair of bamboo swords /with blue slash on her back. She also had a pink and black backpack , with cute little princess key chains on it)

( the young girl walk with a slight uneasy feeling , as she looked all around at the sight of many pretty young girls walking together and chatting together. When those girls notice her they stared at her oddly style of clothing she wore)

( The girl tried to not looked at any of them as she blushes. As she tried to bury these feelings of embarrassment in a book she was reading. She continued walking onward toward the building of St. Miatre. As she calmly thought to herself)

(" the sounds and laughter of sweet innocents young maidens")

( the young girl thought , with a slight blush on her face)

(" the sweet fragrant smell of roses and flowers in the air is all around me")

(" I'm in a Paradise , the forbidden world of girls")

("In eyes of these delicate young maidens, I appear to be an every day girl")

(" nothing too short of ordinary and nothing too special ,about me either")

("besides being one of the many new kids, like them that is")

(" but there something definitely wrong about me being here")

(" you see ,I have a secret that I can not tell anyone")

("not one living soul , a promise that my mother made me keep , on her dying words")

("my secret is..")

( the young girl thought as he stop moving , as she hesitated to think of the worlds even)

( as she bit her lips)

("my secret is..)

("is..")

(" i'm boy, in world of girls")

("big brothers ,am i'm in trouble?")

(the young boy said with a worried faced, as stare up at the sky towards the heavens)

**Strawberry Panic : The Boy's Secret in the pure yuri Garden**

**Opening 1 **

**(end)**

(" Hi my name is Miku Yoshie ")

( the boy said to himself as started moving again towards , St. Miatres girl school entrance)

(" until recently, I live a very terrifying life")

(" at my previous school , Royal Rights Boys Academy")

("every day of my life at that school, would be a living nightmare")

("I would always getting love letters and gifts from every boy in the school")

(Sign)

(" I just wishes some those letters were from a bunch of really super cute girls ,or that one really super popular pretty girl from a nearby school")

("but no..") ( Miku sign)

(" I would always get confessed to , by every boy in the school , every day")

(" so much, that all time I would all ways be chased by boys trying to confessed their love for me")

(" no matter how many times ,I told them I was boy and that I wasn't gay")

(" they still would come back, an ask me again and again Miku please my girlfriend Miku, please be my maybe wife someday")

("no! no! no!, i'm not gay!" )( Miku scream in his head)

(" then again , now that thing about it aren't girls scary too , I just don't know..")

(" another I know a lot of girls would dig that sort of thing , a cute younger boy with some older hot boy")

(" you heard about sort thin,a all the time in Shounen Ai manga. I know that kind of stuff makes all the yoai fan girls scream")

(" but not so much for me") ( Miku thought with a depressed looked)

("every worse, when I become too embarrassed to change in front of other boy's")

("I started changing by myself, I would always get this feeling that the boy's were watching me")

(" takings dirty pictures of me and sell , them to school press , or boys fan club of me")

("my mom would always worry about me")

(" because I would all ways come home in tries, with sad looked on my faced")

(" I would always, run up to my room and cry myself to sleep in my pillow" )

(" It became so worse that even stop going to school , all together")

(" that's when my worry mother come up great idea for me")

(" Instead of sending me to a boys high school for next 3 years")

("She thought it would be a better idea to sent me to all girl school")

(" to get away from the boys all together")

(" It's was pretty easy, to get around the idea")

(" from one thing , I was natural pretty as girl , so no matter what kind of clothing I wore")

(" I would always looked like a girl")

("Another thing is my body reassembles a girl's body more than and boys")

("I'm small and cute")

(" plus my voice sound like a girl ,a very high classic girl voice like a princess o most")

(" Plus I'm still , one the shortest in my family")

(" other than my little brother , whose still a first grader")

("family.. him")

( but just then Miku pause as he remember )

(" o ya that's remains me , I forgot my family sent me something extra for me")

("let's see")

( Miku said to himself as was checking though his stuff , he frozen for movement , then panic after he realized)

(" urg...")

("unaaaaa!)

(" they took all my stuff !, and replace it with a bunch girly items")

(" it was embarrassing enough carrying this princess bag , but did they really have to that too!")

(Miku said as he try to hold back his embarrassing tears with a first. For inside of his bag was note , with a goofy smiled face draw on it , that read)

(" from our cute little princess enjoy you sweet lovely royal items, and my your fair knights in your heart")

("Why, those jerks!")

("I told them I'm not their cute little princess. They can't just treat me like a girl and mess with my stuff!")

(" my stupid big brothers stupid stupid stupid!, they all ways do this to me")

(" they always pick and tease me , and they always taking my stuff on me, it's not fair")

(" just because i'm smaller than them and younger")

(" just because their order than me and they think their pretty handsome collage boys")

(" but mother you would always say , siblings are supposed tease each other , and have fun")

("but their always be there for you , there have your back when you're in trouble , and not matter what they always be there for you")

("love!, ya right , all they think of me ,is their entertainment toy")

("They dress me up in their ridiculous handmade girly outfit, their tease me no stop ,I know it")

(" if only they saw me now ,who knows what my big brothers would do , well first their laugh at me and call me names")

("Like, "here looked It's our "pretty little princess" ,come to wishes us a very merry day")

(" After their take some embarrassing photos of me and send to their friends , other people and family members")

("And then sell some to school new page, that way all the dirty mind boys can buy them, till their hearts content")

(" then after their probably say how cute I've gotting over the years , and how I looked so adorable in that outfit")

(" And then they make some corny statement of how much they love me , how much they miss me, and how much taller I've gotting since they last saw me")

(" But most of all how much shorter I'm am to them still")

(" After that their finish their little talk with me , by saying in few more years, I be this much taller in comparison to them")

("well mom ,today the day, I make my big impression on the girls")

( Miku said as suck in breath of air , trying to claim his nervous")

(" cause today's the first day of school")

("that's just great .. just great , real lovely")

( Miku thought with bothersome looked on his faced)

(" mom if you watching from heaven , I just want you to know i'm doing fine")

("And so are dad and my brothers")

( Miku said as he looked up at sky once more, before he enter the schools building)

("sign)

(" but I wonder how those girls would feel , if they knew I was deceivingly them")

(Miku said with narrow eyes, as looked at girls as we entering the halls , of St. Miatre)

(" I hate upsetting anything beautiful , pretty , or cute , especially when it comes to girls")

(" their problem totally oblivious , that their a young boy in their presences was walking a mist among them ")

(" but to tell you truth this will be The first time ,I really been around girls")

(" other than my mom, and if you count all the times we my brothers would cross dress")

(" though-out my whole entire life, I've be sent to nothing but all private boy's school , like most of my brothers")

(" and top it off I never really hang out with anyone outside of school , so I never really been to most of normal places were kids hang out with each other")

(" or most city life , for that matter")

(" so basic i'm big hopeless mess of ice cream , when comes to girls , and what normal kids do for fun")

( Miku thought with depressed looked on his faced)

(" but I can't let that get to me")

(" I make a good impression on my class mates on the first day") ( miku with pump up attitude and a cheerful smiled)

(" aright all I just have to do is act like a normal young noble Church going girl")

(" that's sudden be too hard , right..?")

( Miku thought positively)

("I just have to be polite and well manner , Yea that shouldn't be any problem. Yea Muki ,you can do it!")

( but then he thought)

(" aww who i'm kidding, I looked ridiculous in these clothes probably")

(" if wonder if the girls already know i'm boy ")

(" I just hear them talking about me now")

( Miku said as he image the girls that were looking at he talking about)

(as Miku was walking down the halls , he notice oddly place mirror in the halls)

( so he decided while no one was looking ,to check an see if his hair was aright and his looked")

" but now think about , I wonder if my hair looks , good the way it is")

( Miku said to himself as he pulled his hair back like girls)

" maybe if add if a pin in my hair , would it make me looked even more pretty and cuter like a girl"

" O I know maybe I should put on some makeup , but dad said fine the way I am"

( the thought of looking cute and pretty , even more pretty girl made , Miku kind of happy. Until he return to his reality)

(" um!, what am I thinking i'm not girls , great that's another thing I have to worry about now , is how long until my mind will become a girls , entire!")

(" no that's way too scary to think of!")( Miku said as tried to get rid those thoughts in his head, he then took second looked in mirror a notice he's be wearing his mom earrings)

" o ya ,I o most forgot I be wearing , my mom's earrings"

" dad give me them as treasure of moms , he said their suit me"

(" their plural color , just like the ones found in sea")

("mom used always like going by beach with dad ,when she was alive, and take us with her and dad")

(" of cores my brothers would always be kicking sand at me , and talking my stuff")

(Miku smiled) ("but those were some good memories")

("and I can't wait to make some new ones , at this school")

(" let's see what, Am I supposed to do?")

(" o ya that right I have to go get my school uniform")

("after all it last min thing ,when my mom finish preparation for me to go school here, before she pass away")

("so they didn't have time to prepare my uniform")

(" let's see mom said I pick on up at the schools store, area")

(" Let's see I think it's this way")

( Miku happy thought , until he realized another problem here)

(" eee! , no that terrible idea!)

("Boobs!")

(" I don't have any boobs!")

(" I don't got any boobs!")

(" I'm boob less, baby!")

("It's a boob bee Catastrophe")

( Miku panic as he looked under his shirt , to see if he had any boobs sized)

( none he saw , he felt kind of silly as he thought)

(" o ya duh , I don't have any, i'm a boy , after all") ( Miku said out of embarrassing relived )

(" evening though my dad , give me a whale bone bra to make it looked like had some")

(" so wait a min from school uniform , do I have to get measure or something")

(" does that mean a girls going to see me half naked")

( the boy imagination some sort of ecchi scene developing ,in the changing room)

(" I can't do that!, that's, that's, too embarrassing to think of!")

(" if i'm like this now, I problem die of a massive noise bleed")

("If I have to change with the girls, during gym class, I think I pass out and die of massive noise bleed")

(" so what do I do, face totally humiliation of my tiny underdeveloped/little girl boobs or risk getting exposed")

(" right at this point , I think I've been humiliated more than enough , so why not wear a girls school uniform?")

("I made it this far right?")

(" an it doesn't seem like that much of big deal , at this point any way ")

(" but getting exposed at this point, would be even worsted idea")

(" let's see according to what my mom, told me it should me right around this hall way")

(" ah!, theirs the school store!" )( Miku said happy manner and ran towards the store , he rush to the front counter and ask)

" Hi, I here to pick out a school uniform , for St Miatre Academy"

( a girl with long brown hair , wearing an old brown style dress, greeting him with)

"Ah, you must be the late Arrival student"

" Your name is Muki (she said as she the name off the list , of new students)

"and what's, you size?"

( Miku hesitated to say the worlds for the answer , as he nervous spoke , with gloomy aura around him)

" i'm... um.. d size ,65 cm burst"

(' I knew it my boobs are little girls sizes, I supposed that's only nature since I'm short (height 154cm)

(" still this is super super embarrassing for a boy like me to go though , is their no end uhwa!")

("Miku though as he try to hind his embarrassment )

" I Understand.."

" I get that right away.."

( the girl said with a simple expression , as she went to back of the school store to get the uniform )

( Miku soak his head on counter, as he felt he was going to die from the humiliation )

("un...")

(" just killed me now , kill me now!")

("and saved me , from this humiliation ")

(" some were, I know my big stupid brothers, are laughing about this")

(" I like to see them try, to something like this, it kills a boys pride , you know")

(Miku thought to him self in miserly)

( just then the girl come back , with Muki uniform a White/black Gothic like outfit for girls)

"Here you are"

( the girl said with smiled, as she hand over the school uniform to Muki)

(but Muki was just out of it for a a moment, until he realize she was handing him his uniform)

"O, thanks you very much"

"Well good lucky on first year here , I sure your be talk of all the academy's"

" since your transfer here during your 4th year"

"An who knows maybe your make quite the impression, like lasted years new 4th year student Nagisa"

( "4th year?, I thought this my first year here , well who know how girls school work")

"thanks , I think.."

(" I wonder what that was about?, I Wonder what happen last year with new 4th year student?"

("An way would I be the talk of the school?, i'm just a hopeless kid, I don't really get it at all")

("but maybe something really interesting well happen to me this year too, um hmm yea totally!")

(Miku then took the school uniform , a went to find a quite place to change)

(He then thought of good idea , to change in bathroom so he quick heading off to the nearest run)

(But he got the bathroom door , he only stare at it like it was monster.)

( He completely halsted and nervous to approach it , he grub his breath as he thought)

("you got to be kidding me, only one bathroom gender")

(" well this is an all girls school , so no duh")

("um, but do, I go in?)

(Miku hesitation as his hands tumble and sharked , as tried reaching for the door)

(" just claim down dude, its just a bathroom why are hastened, so much")

(Miku , then started at the , with fearfully nervous expression. As sweat stared run down his faced)

(" I sure nice empty bathroom , and no girls are in")

(" yea right, but this un chatted territoriality for boys to go in to")

("fine , I just won't looked at anything embarrassing then") ( Muki mutter as he took a deep breath)

(Miku then close his eyes , and flung opening the door)

(" I won't looked , I won't looked , I won't Looked")

( but this is so embarrassing")

(Miku said to himself as he dart for nearest opening stat in bathroom)

(once he was inside , he opening his eyes up for moment , and quickly change his close)

(An yes he was wearing a bra and patties holes , but he quickly finish changing , and put the bamboo swords in his princess bag . An darted out the bathroom in a hurry)

(Afterwords Miku felt kind of reveal he had somehow, mangiest to survive his ordinal in the bathroom , without being caught)

(but when got outside of the bathroom he saw a girl was there, and he scream)

"EEEEEEE!

" I didn't do anything!

( poor Miku shouted as ran for his life . As if he had comment a criminal, and bump into girl and they both were knock down to the floor)

" ouch, watch were your going, you stupid girl!"

( a young girl with light yellow hair in twin pony tails, with clear silver/grayish eyes. Wearing a dazzling light blue flower with gold outline, silver diamond hair pin and on her ears she had beautiful silver diamond earrings in the shape of shovels. Said with a sassy attitude)

"o I so sorry , I'm so sorry , I didn't mean to, here are you hurt" (Muki said as he handed the girl a napkin)

( the girl looked at Miku with an angry expression that was kind of cute , as she knock away his hand , as said with scone altitude)

" Whatever I'm fine , I didn't asks for your help you're the one cause it to happen first place ,so worrying about me"

" again I'm really really sorry , I was just really scared"

"you scared of something in this , place?"

( the girls said as brush herself off the ground , then notice Miku was staring at her with sparking eyes)

What? , what is it , is something on faced?"

( the girl said surprised expression)

" beautifully... (Miku said with a cute soft voice)

"ehhh what, what ,what!"

( the girl embarrassed bush as she back awhile)

" you really are beautifully girl and cute like an angel"

"and your skin so soft to , plus you smell really nice too"

(" She Even more cuter than me..")(Muki thought as he's blush)

"don't call pretty or cute or anything like that"

"Or I beat you, up!"

( the girl said as she gave a cute angry little puff on her face)

" u,m um, anyways don't we have to get class or something"

" your 4th year right ?"

" that what the first years high school are call here"

" or so I was told when I got here last fall"

(" so that what 4th years hear me, the first year high school students")

" I think were in class 4 –c , this year"

( the girl then grab Miku hands ,and started lead him towards some were)

"huh?, what" (Miku said with cute blank expression on his face )

" well come on .."

" well come on before I leave you"

" um , right…"

(Miku quite agree , as the girl shown him to their class room)

(" is this dream come true, holding hands with a really cute girl , on my first day of school")

( Miku thought with happy girly expression )

(so the girl lead the way show to class room)

(when they got there the girl stop pause in front the door , just to be sure than the around face Muki as she said)

" well this is it"

( the girl said, and then walk away in opposite direction)

" huh? Were not going in together? I thought this was your class room ,I thought it be more fun if we walk in together"

" O , I um mean ,but you if want to ,we could go into class room together , and maybe possible go on data after worlds and see a movie")

(" a data with a pretty girl , would luckiness boy in world")

( Muki thought with cute embarrassing girly expression)

" well not that I want to or anything like , since were both girls right ha ha ha ha"

( Miku laugh embarrassingly to himself)

" o wow ,I just made it sound really award didn't I? Ha ha ha"

("stupid stupid still think your girl know, I can't some thing like that , great the first great I talk in my life and she probably things i'm totally weirdo") ( Miku thought with a depressed looked)

" your know you kind of weird, are trying to be girly around me?"

"um.. ( Miku moron with a speechless expression)

" well what ever , I have pick my stuff I was going to get, before you bump in to me"

" And I'm really sorry about that" ( Miku said as he blow in forgiveness)

"yea yea yea"

" it's no bigly really, beside i'm a warrior , I can take way more then a little bump" ( the girl said , as she pretend she hand muscles to flex)

(" A warrior she's a warrior!, and I' am a pretty little princess. Wow she such a amazing girl , fearless , strong , and kind heated to. I guess that's what you call a tom boyish type of girl. Those type of girls are kind of my type") (Miku thought with amaze expression)

well ,see ya later new girl" ( the girl said with cool looked , as she wave go by)

" o by the way my name is Harumi , but you can just call me Tsūgeki "

" o my name Muki Yoshie ( Muki said as he stared being all girly and shy , as he rub his legs together and twirling his hands behind his back)

"but I think you real name suit you better it more pretty sounding"

" and why the heck would I wanted to called some thing girly like that!"

" hump!" ( the girl said with cute angry expression , as her face become bright red , she stomp off get her stuff before can)

(" well I think her real name just suit her just fine , she really is a ran of sun shine after all")

(" umm but looks I just made things worst on first day of school here")

("I just don't understand girl's at all, but I wonder if i really hurtled her feelings just now. I didn't mean to, I just thought she was pretty cute girl ,even if she is a tom boy")

(" I hate upsetting anything pretty and cute")

(" him , I make it up to her for sure after school , ya totally!" )( Muki said with conference)

(" after all i'm boy I can't leave a girl hanging ,if some bothering her")

( after thinking that , Muki stared for the door the class room as he said)

"well this is it..

" time to make , my first big impression on these girls"

( Miku then toked a deep breath)

(" ok ,you can do it , just go for it I sure no one will notice your a boy . Just make some new friends and have good time , like mom want me ")( Miku said with deep look on his face, as he slowly reach for the door and opening it)

( when Miku first enter the room ,he was greeted fresh scent of sweetness . An over welling sensation of cuteness. Of girls chatting with one another and laughing. As they waited for class to begin)

(All this over welling girly place, made Miku feel kind of uneasy as he said to himself)

(" o gods no , gods no!")

("it's too girly , an all these girls are super cute")

(Miku said as his faced became bright red, looking at the girl his class room to be)

(" I can't take any more of this , i'm looked like a normal girl to them , but my minds still a boys")

(" o dear mom , how will I survive this!")

(to be continued…)


End file.
